It begun with the Thunder
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Two young girls are sent to the place of Berk where they go on wild adventures, meet new friends and find true love. OCxHiccup OCxOC OCxAstrid R&R no flamers or else Toothless and Stormfly are after you!
1. Chapter 1

Two friends chatted happily, in a bedroom with emerald walls. They sat on a bed with navy blue covers.

"This sleepover is going to be AWESOME!" The red-haired girl screamed, her arms flailing in the air. The black-haired girl had her head down, still talking to her friend but writing on paper.

"I know, right? But first, this English report is due for tomorrow." She said. She scribbled down one last sentence and slammed the pencil onto the table next to her. "Finished!" She cheered. The other girl giggled.

"You know, we're both crazy. I've wondered if we're long lost sisters." The red-haired girl said. The other girl's head shot up.

"Well, there's a possibility. I was adopted. But, I'm half Thai." She sighed. These girls were Erin Cullen (red hair) and Katie Millar(black hair). They had been best friends since they were in primary school and right now, they were in Katie's house for a sleepover.

"Hey, what happened to your walls? Weren't they pink?" Erin asked. Katie groaned.

"I didn't like the colour so I changed it to green. Now," Katie grinned, her silvery blue eyes glinting. She reached over to her desk. "Let's watch..." Then she held up a DVD into the air like it was a holy being. "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!" Erin 'YAY'ed very loudly as Katie ran over and switched on her TV and put in the disk. Grabbing the remote, she skipped to the bed and sat down. Then when it got onto main menu, a sound of thunder was heard outside. Katie walked over to her window and opened the curtains. Just as she looked out, there was a strike of lightning. Katie screamed and stumbled back. She quickly hid under the covers, blocking her ears. Erin patted her back comfortingly. Katie had a fear of thunder and lightning. Erin wasn't told why, though.

"Don't worry don't worry, we'll watch the movie and you can forget about it." Erin said. Katie's head popped back up.

"Okay." Rain slammed against the window and Erin re-shut the curtains. Katie got back out and pressed select on the remote. The two sat on the bed, watching the movie with so much interest.

When the movie finished, Katie had forgotten all about the thunder and lightning because she was too busy thinking of how smart Hiccup was. She yawned.

"I'm going to take a bath before sleeping." Erin looked over at Katie with her aqua-blue eyes as she stood up. Suddenly, through the credits, the screen turned static.

"Huh?" The two girls looked at the TV. Erin shivered.

"Creepy." She mumbled. Katie walked over to the TV and tapped the screen. The static didn't change. She pushed the off button at the side but the screen remained on.

"Erm, Erin, this is definitely creepy." Katie shook her head. "Just what the heck is going on? Bryan? Is that you playing a trick on me?" She was answered with silence.

"Erm, Katie," Erin began. "Remember, we're alone." A shiver ran down Katie's spine as she realised Erin was right. Erin walked over and looked behind the TV, wires still connected making confusion fill her from head-to-toe. Rain still hit the window and thunder rumbled throughout the air. Katie yelped.

"Okay Okay, everything's fine. We'll just wait until my parents... come... back..." Katie trailed off as she passed out.

"Katie!" Erin yelled. "Are you... o... kay..." Suddenly, she fell to the floor, completely knocked out. A strange light began to emit from their limp bodies, then they slowly began fading until there was no one there.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's POV

Oh, my head. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. I didn't know where I was. I was lying in a bed. There was a fire in the middle of the room and Katie was somewhere. Wait. Katie!

"Ah, you're awake." I looked at her and she was standing at the door. And I stared. Just wtf was she wearing?! She wore a dark green tunic with a black fur vest, a dark blue knee-length skirt held up by a black sash and dark brown boots. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a part dangling at each side of her face, her fringe still down.

"What heck are you wearing?!" I asked. She looked down the back up at me.

"It was from one of the owners of the house. She thought I'd be cold in my pyjamas. Why? I don't suit it?" Katie tilted her head.

"I didn't say that! It's just a bit of a surprise." I got up. "Got something I could wear?"

"Why not go and ask?" Katie reached into a pocket(that I did not see) and pulled out her iPod touch. I wonder if I have mine. She put in her earphones and began listening to music. I shrugged and went out the room and down the stairs. The first thing I saw was a tall woman with a waterfall of golden hair and blue eyes.

"Ah! Are you alright?" She asked, walking over. She handed me a bundle of clothes. "You'll be cold in this season. Best to be warm."

"Um, thank you Mrs..." I trailed off.

"Arnora. Arnora Thorston(idk her name)." She smiled. I paled. I didn't say a word as I slowly went back upstairs. I went back into the room and flopped onto the bed. I pulled out Katie' s earphones, making her turn to me quickly.

"Do you realise where we are?" I said. She shook her head. "Her last name... is Thorston."

"No way." Katie shook her head again. "We can't be... there... can we?"

"I think so."

~Timeskip~

I looked myself in the mirror. I wore something like Katie only my tunic was orange and my skirt was black. I left my hair down. And yes, I do have my IPod. Yay!

"I'll be back." I looked at Katie. "I'm just going for some fresh air."

"Okay. See you later." I smiled. Katie walked out the room and at down looking through my IPod. I must preserve the battery for as long as I can.

Katie' s POV

I stood outside. The floor was covered with snow. It was absolutely gorgeous. I breathed in the cold air deeply. Still, this must be a dream. It's weird. I mean, how is it possible that we appear in BERK of all places!? Oh well. I should make the best of it. Suddenly, the peace was interrupted when a large Zippleback landed in front of the house. The twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were yelling at each other as they got off Barf and Belches necks. Soon, the words turned into hits and they wrestled each other to the floor. I finally had enough and ran over to pull them apart.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!?" I demanded.

"He pushed me in the sea!" Ruffnut pointed at Tuffnut accusingly. I noticed her tiny shivers and grasped her hand.

"Let's get you warmed up." I left no room arguments and pulled her inside, Tuffnut following. I took her upstairs and into the room Erin and I were staying and I was greeted with the of Erin trying to light the fire. The fire was lit and she leaped up with joy.

"YESSS! FINALLY!" Erin began to do a happy dance. I giggled and she turned to Ruffnut and I. "... Hey there..." She said awkwardly.

"Erin, are there any spare clothes in this room?" I asked. She nodded and pointed at the drawers. I hurried over d pulled out clothes exactly like the ones Ruffnut was wearing and handed them to her. Erin and I left the room so she could get changed.

"Oh my God..." I looked at Erin.

"Yeah, I know. It's really Berk." I sighed. Erin shook her head as we walked down the stairs.

"This must be a dream." Erin ran a hand through her hair. "We shouldn't be here."

"Exactly." Suddenly, I bumped into a wall and fell onto my backside. I let out a yelp.

"Watch where you're going." I looked up to the source of the voice and I had actually bumped into Tuffnut.

"I'm sorry." I apologised as Erin helped me up. I held out my hand for him shake. "Hi! I'm Katie. Nice to meet you." Tuffnut stared at my hand, uncertain.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot." We looked back to see Ruffnut had changed. Then the two twins began looking over Erin and I. I felt so awkward. I'm so small. I'm, like, up to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's shoulders and half a head smaller than Erin. Goddamnit. I felt like I wanted to curl up in a corner and die of embarrassment.

"You are ti-" I cut off Tuffnut.

"Yes, I know I'm small. Shut up and don't talk about it again. There are smaller people than me." I said before he even finished that word. To be honest, people interrupt me in the middle of a sentence back home and it really angers me. Erin patted my head awkwardly.

"Calm down." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Ruffnut. This idiot is my brother, Tuffnut." Ruffnut jerked her thumb towards Tuffnut who glared at her.

"And I am Le Erin." Erin grinned.

"Whatever. Let's go bug the others." Tuffnut grinned at Ruffnut.

"We like annoying people. Let's annoy people." Erin and I said. Ruff and Tuff began to lead us out the house and through Berk. Along the way, I got an awesome idea. Bending down, I gathered some snow and patted it together. I held it behind my back innocently as we continued our way. Soon, Ruff and Tuff stopped. I didn't notice the group of people there, though.

"Hey, Erin~" Erin looked at me and I threw the snowball.

"AH!" Erin shrieked and ducked. The snowball whizzed past her head and hit someone from the group in the face, making them fall back and into the snow. Erin, Tuff and Ruff began laughing as I placed a hand over my mouth.

"EEP!" I squealed and ran over. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I knelt beside the stranger and began to wipe the snow from their face. The person sat up and I bowed my head low. "I am so sorry! I-it was immature of me and I hope I didn't hurt you!"

"It's alright. Don't worry." I heard a kind of nasally males voice. No way. It couldn't be. Slowly, I rose my head and stared into green eyes. I didn't move. I didn't even blink. I didn't notice a hand wave in front of my face.

"Um, I think you broke her."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's POV

The girl who threw a snowball at my face just stared at me. I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I called. No answer.

"I think you broke her." I looked up at the other stranger who grabbed the girl and began shaking her by the shoulders. "Hey! Katie! Are! You! Still! Alive!" The girl continued shaking her until she blinked.

"EEH!" The black-haired girl screamed and backed away. "Not cool, Erin! Too close for comfort!" Hmm. Erin and Katie. Okay. Katie then tripped over something and fell face first into the snow. Erin ran over and helped her out.

"NOO! DON'T DIE ON MEH, CHILD!" She yelled. Katie got up and brushed the snow off her clothes. Then, she hit Erin over the head.

"You don't die by just tripping in the snow." She rolled her eyes. "I may be crazy but mostly I'm serious. Erin, be serious for once."

"NOO! I DUN WANNA!" Erin pouted. Katie rolled her eyes again and turned to us. She looked at everyone, as if studying each one of us. Then, her eyes landed on me.

Katie's POV

They're the real deal. I studied each character until I looked at Hiccup. God. This is really real, isn't it? I shook my head.

"No. No no no, this can't be re-AH!" I yelped as a Dragon leaped out of nowhere and in front of me. It tilted it's head and it's eyes turned wide and cute.

"Toothless! Bad boy! Don't scare her like that!" I watched Hiccup jump over and pull Toothless back. I waved my hands about.

"It's fine, I just got a shock, is all..." I walked over to Toothless and scratched him in that one spot that made him into a bundle of purrs. "Aww, you're not a bad boy, are you? No, you're not. You're so cute!" Toothless raised his head and licked my arm affectionately. I giggled. "S-stop! That tickles!" Toothless then stopped and I stared into his eyes. He tilted his head and pounced up, his hands, erm paws? On my thighs as he began to nuzzle my face. I pushed him down. "Down boy, down!" Toothless looked sad until he looked at Erin.

"Uh oh." Erin began to run, Toothless right on her tail. "AAH! HELP!"

"Shouldn't we help her?" Hiccup asked. I shook my head.

"No. Don't worry, she's a good runner." I grinned, watching Erin as she flailed her arms about, screaming repeatedly. Soon I got bored. "Okay, that's enough now." I then clapped my hands. Toothless's head shot up and he looked at me eagerly. "Toothless, calm down. Go back to your owner's side." I pointed towards Hiccup, still looking at the Night Fury. Toothless looked sad but didn't question me. "Good boy. Now," I clasped my hands together and turned to everyone who stared in surprise.

"Have you guys heard of curling?"


End file.
